


Dirty Neighbor

by AAT03



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bottom Eren Yeager, Dirty Talk, M/M, Smut, Smut and Fluff, Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 13:52:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17747096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AAT03/pseuds/AAT03
Summary: A long day finishes and Eren can finally return home, but in the elevator, he founds a new neighbour. Although this neighbour is not like the rest...





	Dirty Neighbor

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BumbleFree](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BumbleFree/gifts).



> This is a gift for my dear friend, I love you sweetie :3 ;3 ^•^

Eren ran towards the elevator, the doors were almost close when a hand stopped them. A black-haired man, wearing a short sleeved T-shirt and black jeans looked directly at his eyes. 

“That was close.” The man commented.

“Yeah... thanks...” Eren said, he was a bit out of air for running so fast.

“Which floor?” The raven asked nonchalantly.

“Uhhh 5th...” He answered a bit nervous.

While they were waiting, Eren eyed the man, he was a bit smaller than him but with huge muscles, even more than him.

The man discovered him and asked in a rough tone “What? You have a problem with me?”

“N-no!! I was... looking at your T-shirt, it looks... really good on you...” He said as big drops of sweat rolled down his face.

“Tch, _idiot_ ” He muttered under his breath and looked away.

The elevator stopped and both men came out of it as they looked for their keys. The other one stopped at the apartment’s door when Eren interrupted him.

“Hey uhh, I didn’t knew you lived here... What’s... what’s your name?”

“Are you always this annoying?” He growled at him “It’s Levi.”

“Hi Levi, I’m Eren. You see, in this building we have the tradition of inviting the new neighbor to our apartments to get to know each other so... maybe one day you could come over to have something to eat?”

“Well...” He said while getting closer to Eren. “Maybe... I could give you something to eat...” Without warning, Levi caught Eren’s lips in a firm and hungry kiss. Eren tried to resist and pull him away but the man grabbed him by his wrists and put them above his head as he pushed him against his apartment’s door.

“Ah... Mmm... Le-Levi...” He tried to talk between kisses. Now, with just one hand grabbing Eren and the other free, Levi began to tease the brunet’s cock, that was getting hard with the friction.

Levi slipped his hand into his pocket and grabbed his key, quickly opening the door and pushing him inside. He then turned around to lock it. Eren looked at him confused.

“Ah... Levi... what are you doing...?” He said panting. Levi gave him a lustful look and again kiss him firmly.

Bumping into the walls, they made their way into Eren’s room, where Levi tossed him above the bed and sat on his waist, rubbing himself against him.

Soft moans came out off the brunet’s mouth, Levi skilfully moved his tongue inside him and then proceeded to leave bite marks on his neck. When Eren let out a loud moan, he knew it was time.

Levi took out Eren’s clothes, first his shoes and pants, then his T-shirt and lastly his boxers, leaving him completely naked and vulnerable in front of him. His cock was already rock hard. Levi took out his T-shirt and unbuckled his belt, using it to tie Eren‘s hands to the bed.

“Levi? Why are you tying me up?!” He asked nervously, his heart was rushing and pumping adrenaline through his veins.

“It’s so that you don’t bother me while I’m doing my job.” He fired back. He looked down at Eren, his tan skin was covered in a golden sweat, his chest coming up and down as the young man breathed. He could see in his eyes both hesitation and excitement for what was about to happen.

“Whatever you do” He said in a both warning and commanding voice. “Don’t try to stop me. Cause I’ll get hard at you, got it?” To reaffirm his words, he slapped Eren’s tight, making him moan.

“I understand...” He said panting.

“Good.” Levi said. He took Eren’s dick between his hands and start rubbing it up and down, Eren let out little moans as he tilted his head back. Then he slowly introduced it inside his mouth, licking the tip from time to time and sucking it down to the base. The sudden heat against his skin made Eren tremble.

His moans were loud, he tried to shut his legs but Levi slapped his tight again as a warning and grabbed him firmly by the hamstrings to prevent him from moving. He then swallowed the precum that came out of him.

When he was close to cumming, Levi suddenly stopped and took it out with a final suck. Out of Eren’s mouth came out little whining sounds and protests and he smirked at him.

“Why... Ah- Why did you...”

“You really think that I would let you come just like that? No. You deserve something better than that.” Eren looked at him confused but Levi knew what to do. He walked to the night stand and grabbed a bottle of lube and a condom, then he walked again to the bed.

Pouring some into his fingers, Levi whispered in a husky voice “Take a deep breath, _idiot_.” And just like that he introduced one finger inside him and twisted it. Eren arched his back as a response to the sudden pressure but soon he liked the painful sensation, making him scream in ecstasy.

Levi added a second finger and moved them in and out of Eren, until he touched a sensitive spot that left him breathless as an electric shock traveled through his spine, he tilted his head back, eyes rolled at the back of his skull and moans so loud that even the other neighbors could hear him.

But Levi didn’t want him to come out just yet. He removed his fingers out of Eren, who’s entrance was wet and sore, and grabbed the condom. Eren saw that action and before Levi could open it he kicked it off his hand.

“No... I... don’t want it... I wanna feel you... please...” He begged with little tears coming out his eyes.

“As you wish but, will you let me come inside you?” Levi asked.

Eren nodded in response and closed his eyes.

“Alright... but don’t regret it later. Get ready.” With that said, Levi unzipped his pants and took out his boxers, already showing his erection. He put one of Eren’s leg in his shoulder and the other one pressed against the mattress, making him completely exposed to Levi, then he grabbed his cock with his hand and pressed the tip on his entrance just so he would get ready and pushed it slowly inside him.

The only thing Eren could do was arch his back again and clench his teeth, feeling the hot and painful pressure in his tight hole.

Levi let him get used to the pain and once he was ready, he setted a fast and hard pace, making Eren scream and moan louder and louder with every thrust.

“Ah! Ahhh! Ngh! Lev- Levi! Fuck Levi! Nnn- Harder... Ah! harder! Levi!”

Levi tilted his head back and closed his eyes to feel Eren’s tight, wet and hot entrance, he couldn’t help but let out loud groans. He smiled to himself.

“You moan like a little bitch, Eren. You knew that? You’re my slut now, you belong to me.” He began to say as the ecstasy took over his head. “You’re only mine. No one will fuck you like I do.”

Eren felt even more excited with the dirty talk, nobody ever talked about him like that but he liked it. A lot. Levi began to assault his prostate, hitting it over and over again and making him tremble violently. He was on the edge again.

“Ahhh! Ahhh! Ngh! Le-ngh! Levi!”

“Come on, slut! Give me all. Make Daddy feel proud of you.” And with that final command, Eren came on his stomach while moaning Levi’s name. Soon after that, he came too with a husky groan coming out of his lips, filling Eren so good that made him come for a second time.

Levi fell on Eren’s stomach, without caring about the hot mess against his skin. He pulled off his cock, leaving him with an empty sensation. Both of them were tired and couldn’t move, but who had it even more difficult was Eren, if he dared to make even the lighter move it would send a painful shot through his body.

Levi stood up, leaving him alone. He again felt vulnerable and weak. After a few minutes he came back.

“Can you walk?” He asked. Eren tried to move but he soon let out a little scream of pain. “Ok, you can’t. I’ll carry you” He untied him and, without much effort, lifted him upand carried him to the bathroom, where he placed it inside the bathtub that was already filled with warm water and then he entered too.

“What... are you doing?” Eren asked sleepy.

“I’m cleaning you, we’re both dirty and I don’t like sleeping like this. Does your ass hurt?” 

“Levi... don’t say it like that...” he protested blushing.

“Ok but... does it hurt?” He asked as he poured water on his head and put some shampoo, then he started rubbing his head. “Yeah...”

Levi dried himself quickly and put on  some clothes, then he lifted Eren again, who was still wrapped around with a towel, and took him to the bedroom. He dried him softly, making sure he wouldn’t move him too much, and then he dressed him.

Levi changed the bed sheets quickly and lie down with Eren resting his head on top of his shoulder, he was the first one to fall asleep, Levi kissed him softly on his forehead and fell asleep too.

It was morning, Eren woke up at the smell of eggs and bacon, he thought he was dreaming but when he turned around to hug Levi, he found the bed empty.

“Eren?” Levi called him softly.

“Mmm, good morning...” He muttered.

“Breakfast is ready babe, I know you’re still sore so I’ll bring it here for you.” He pinched gently his cheeks.

“Thanks Levi...” In a few minutes, Levi brought a little table full of little plates with toasts, eggs, bacon, a cup of coffee and a glass of juice. He waited until Eren ate the eggs to give him a pill and a glass of water. “Take it. It’ll help you with the pain.”

“Thank you, Levi. Wanna eat something?”

“No, I already ate, go ahead.” He lean over to kiss him and then he let his lover eat the rest.

Truth is that they’ve been dating for a year now, they just like to play the role of strangers to spice things up, just like the first time they met.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I’m Agus, I hope you enjoy my work. If you like it leave a kudo or a nice comment ;) If you have any questions or suggestions you can leave it in the comment box or visit my Twitter: @AgusAAT03


End file.
